


my love, my life

by navillera642



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Lives, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Sibling Bonding, Unplanned Pregnancy, mentions abortion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navillera642/pseuds/navillera642
Summary: The anger rises up. “Excuse me?” He doesn’t realise he’s shouting “After everything you’ve done? You just call me out of the blue and expect me to give you a lift next week like I’m your fucking taxi service-”“I’m pregnant!”orHow one one-night stand brings the Hargreeves family back together
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & The Hargreeves
Comments: 17
Kudos: 234





	my love, my life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! this is my first time doing any sort of creative writing in two/three years so I will definitely be a little rusty, but I welcome constructive criticism so please leave your thoughts and suggestions in the comments. I have been getting most of my medical information on pregnancy off the trusty NHS website but I am in no way a medical professional. My parents will most definitely be concerned if they find my search history... I hope you enjoy this first chapter :))

Diego answers the call the way he answers all calls.

“Who is this? How did you get this number?”

“Diego?” Diego pauses. “Vanya?”

“Um, yeah… hi.”

He’s momentarily torn between the anger at his sister and the _stupid fucking book_ , and shock at hearing her voice after so long.

She speaks first. “I need to ask you a favour.” She says it so quickly that it’s almost unintelligible.

“I’m- What? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I mean, not really, but- it doesn’t matter. Um… can you give me a lift?”

“What, right now?”

“No, uh, next Tuesday.” The familiar anger rises. “ _Excuse_ me?” He doesn’t realise when he begins to shout. “After everything you’ve done? You just call me out of the blue and expect me to give you a lift next week like I’m your fucking taxi service-”

“I’m pregnant!”

 _What_.

Once again, the words fail him. Vanya rushes to fill the silence.

“I’m pregnant and I’m getting it taken care of in a, uh, clinic in the city but I need someone to come and pick me up after the, well, you know, and also maybe a lift there because it’s kind of far out but I guess I could get a train or a taxi-”

“Wait! Wait- um… Jesus Christ, Vanya…” He takes a deep breath. “Why would you call me?”

 _Of all people_ is left unspoken.

“Well, Allison’s in LA, obviously, and Luther’s on the moon but I wouldn’t have risked him telling Dad anyways and Ben is already worrying about Klaus and I don’t even think Klaus has a car…” Her words begin to sound choked up. “I- you’re the only one I can call, Diego. Please.”

At the sound of her voice, he feels a tiny bit of remorse for being so quick to anger. He must take too long to answer, though, as she begins to ramble again. “You know what, this was a mistake, I’ll just get a cab or something. I’m sorry-”

“No! No, wait, Vanya, I’ll give you a lift. There and back. Sure.”

She sighs, shaky but relieved. “Thank you so much.”

“Tuesday, right? I’ll pick you up from your place?”

“Yeah, uh, do you have my address?”

“Yep.” _No_. He can find out.

“Okay. Thank you.”

“See you then.” She hangs up first.

-

Diego arrives at Vanya’s address twenty-five minutes before the agreed time. Texting her had only been marginally less uncomfortable than calling. He had gotten her address from Eudora in the end, despite her reluctance to give him a civilian’s address without being told who or why. (In the end, he just blurted out “My sister is in trouble!” She was oddly quiet after that).

He’d barely slept the night before. No cases were distracting enough to occupy himself with, so he ended up tossing and turning for hours. His little sister (yes, he was well aware that they were all exactly the same age but everyone viewed Ben and Vanya as the youngest, and it had almost nothing to do with numbers) who he hadn’t talked to in years was pregnant. And getting an abortion. And she had called him for help.

So here he is, sat in his car, fidgeting nervously. Diego Hargreeves does not fidget. In the back of his head, he thinks how sketchy this neighbourhood seems and maybe he should sneak around Vanya’s apartment a bit to see how safe she was being…

In the end, he only waits for about ten minutes. Vanya steps out the door of her apartment building fifteen minutes early, giving him a moment to observe her without her noticing.

She wears a pair of sweatpants and a zip-up hoodie, both grey, that seem to dwarf her. His eyes dart down, but any hint of a baby bump is effectively concealed. Are the clothes big, or is she just small? The dark shades make her skin seem even paler and more washed out. Over her shoulder, she clutches a small backpack but makes no move to step onto the sidewalk. Her eyes nervously scan the road and then land on him already sitting in his car.

They stare at each other for a second, both realising they’ve been caught out. They exchange small, awkward half-smiles and Vanya begins to shuffle down the steps. Diego realised a little too late that oh shit she’s coming here and fumbles to unlock the door. Now she’s opening the door and sitting in the passenger seat of his car.

“Hi,” says Vanya.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you interested, I got the fic title from the ABBA song because it was stuck in my head while writing this. Apart from that, I've been writing to the soundtrack of the Umbrella Academy spotify playlist.
> 
> thank you for reading :))


End file.
